


Это еще цветочки

by Leytenator



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dendrophyllia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: У Кроули самые лучшие в Лондоне растения.





	Это еще цветочки

Глянцевые листья покачивались на толстых мясистых стеблях и едва уловимо поворачивались на звук шагов, которыми Кроули мерил квартиру.  
— …и что самое потрясающее — никакого уважения, — шипел он себе под нос. — Столько лет — и ни единой премии, ни единого внепланового отпуска! А в Новом Орлеане сейчас, говорят…  
Кроули заскрипел зубами.  
В Новом Орлеане сейчас проходила книжная выставка с каким-то мудреным названием (когда Кроули заявил кое-кому, что такой чудовищно исковерканной латыни не слыхал даже на попойках у Нерона, этот кое-кто только поморщился, пожал плечами — безупречно отутюженная ткань пиджака поморщилась вместе с владельцем — и ответил, что, по слухам, там все же будет некий редкий фолиант…).  
Кроули замер посреди комнаты и снова скрипнул зубами. В пабе на соседней улице погас свет и раздалось рассерженное улюлюканье — там смотрели матч. Ну, собирались смотреть, по крайней мере.  
Кроули мстительно ухмыльнулся и включил музыкальный центр.  
«Я просто бедный мальчик, никто меня не любит», — охотно откликнулся Меркьюри.  
Кроули сдавленно взвыл.  
— Отлично. Раз отдыха на ближайшее столетие не предполагается — займемся принесением пользы. О, займемся…  
Кроули сжал в руке пульверизатор, пальцы нежно прошлись по высокому горлышку, погладили прохладный пластик.  
— Так вот, — продолжил он, делая шаг к цветам. Густая зелень побледнела и съежилась. — По мнению моего руководства, в отдыхе — заслуженном отдыхе! — я не нуждаюсь. Так?  
Цветы молчали.  
— Прекрасно. Молчите — значит, согласны, — Кроули растянул губы в улыбке. — Начнем приносить пользу с вас. Сегодня, пожалуй, обойдемся без нежностей, — он окинул цветы оценивающим взором. — Попрощаться сегодня придется с тобой, — Кроули кивнул в сторону невысокой испуганной диффенбахии, — и с вами, — кивок достался посеревшим от ужаса папоротникам. — А вот с тобой я давно хотел побеседовать по душам!  
Кроули поставил пульверизатор на пол, отвлекшись всего на мгновение.  
На одно единственное мгновение, которого последнему растению хватило на то, чтобы дернуться толстыми побегами к Кроули и цепко обхватить за щиколотку.  
— А… — Кроули распахнул рот. Спустя еще одно мгновение он понял, что это тоже было весьма опрометчивым действием: второй побег заткнул его. Кроули замычал, чувствуя, как поднимается над над полом.  
Оказавшись в самой гуще зелени, оплетенный цепкими побегами Кроули продолжил дергаться, чувствуя редкую ярость и, признаться честно, не менее редкое любопытство: это было единственным объяснением, почему он до сих пор не сжег чертовы цветы дотла.  
«Отпусти его! Отпусти!» — вопил Меркьюри из динамиков. Кроули согласно закивал. Побег словно нехотя выскользнул изо рта.  
— Когда я предлагал обойтись без нежностей, я имел ввиду несколько другое, — пробормотал Кроули поспешно, глядя на растения со всей возможной строгостью.  
Побеги сжались вокруг запястий и лодыжек еще крепче.  
— Ай, — сказал Кроули и внезапно расслышал неприятный треск. — Это мои любимые джинсы, между прочим. И мы можем договорится. Эй! Мы можем договориться! Ну кто же знал, что вы у меня такие прыткие и самостоятельные! Как насчет избавляться всего от одного из вас раз в полгода? А как же конструктивный диалог? Мы можем сотрудничать!  
Кроули замолчал. Толстая лиана обвилась вокруг его шеи и недвусмысленно ткнулась в рот. Кроули раздраженно мотнул головой.  
— Ни отпуска. Ни этого несносного существа. Ни отдыха. А тут еще вы!  
Кончик лианы виновато погладил его по щеке. Кроули прищурился.  
— Так это жест доброй воли?  
Папоротник ласково пощекотал обнаженные бедра пушистыми листьями.  
Диффенбахия робко ткнулась куда-то под коленку и потерлась о внутреннюю сторону бедра. Кроули тихо вздохнул.  
— А ведь вас можно было бы использовать с выгодой, — протянул он, вольготно откинувшись. — Скажем, наладить поставки в дома чиновников. Чудесный, чудесный подарок для их жен. А потом…  
Толстый стебель шлепнул его по губам. Кроули скептически приподнял бровь.  
— Только не говорите мне, что моя неотразимость покорила ваши маленькие холодные сердца, и вы меня отныне не покинете.  
Гибкий побег прошелся по его пояснице и замер на правой ягодице. Кроули самодовольно прикрыл глаза.  
— Я так и знал. Все вы строите из себя оскорбленную добродетель, а на самом деле жить без меня не можете. Надо было обходиться с вами еще строже. Ну, и на что вы готовы ради того, чтобы остаться?  
Лианы колыхнулись, мелкие листочки пошли густой рябью, как неспокойное зеленое море. Кроули блаженно выдохнул, ощущая прикосновения к спине и лопаткам.  
— Ммм… и еще левее… о да, восхитительно…  
Тугие стебли мягко массировали спину, поглаживали кончиками лиан плечи и грудь, скользили по бокам. С каждым касанием давление увеличивалась, и вскоре кожа горела, а размятые мышцы налились приятной тяжестью.  
Кроули почувствовал, как сам выгибается, подставляясь под робкие касания.  
— Это же ваш первый раз? — тихо рассмеялся он. — Надо добавить в свое резюме новый пункт: искуситель всего живого и растительного…  
Это определенно был занятный опыт, и Кроули намеревался воспользоваться им на полную, показав себя во всей красе. Дело было совсем не в тщеславии, о, нет… Ну, разве что, самую малость, но цветы были так невинны и пылки в своем стремлении доставить удовольствие, что он поневоле начал чувствовать ответный жар.  
Кроули повернул голову и прижался губами к толстой лиане, ласкавшей плечо и шею. Упругий побег дрогнул от прикосновения, в губы ткнулся влажный кончик, и Кроули довольно впустил его в рот.  
Цветы оплели крепче и сильней, сжимая в объятьях. Прохладный стебель скользнул по горячей коже и несильно хлестнул по ягодице. Кроули одобрительно замычал, и конец лианы тотчас оказался между бедер, неуверенно ткнулся в сжатый вход. Кроули вскинул бедра, поощряя, и почувствовал, как вокруг члена обвивается, ритмично сжимаясь, тонкий побег.  
Кроули плотнее сжал губы, и растения задрожали, заскользили листьями по животу. Толстый стебель гладил мошонку, терся между ягодиц, и Кроули стиснул зубы, когда почувствовал, как тот ввинчивается в щедро увлажненную соком задницу.  
Лианы развели его бедра шире, почти прижав колени к груди, мелкие листья кололи соски и шею, острой лаской проходились вдоль позвоночника. Когда головки члена коснулся еще один стебель, Кроули выпустил лиану изо рта и низко, хрипло застонал.  
Побег сжался вокруг члена, обвил несколькими плотными кольцами, и Кроули кончил на подрагивающие зеленые листья.  
Его осторожно опустили на пол, из задницы с влажным звуком выскользнул стебель, и Кроули поморщился.  
— Неплохо, — пробормотал он, окидывая цветы довольным взглядом. — Не идеально, но у нас с вами будет достаточно времени на тренировки. По крайне мере до среды.  
В среду заканчивалась выставка в Новом Орлеане, и Кроули предвкушал, как подарит своему дорогому другу самый нежный и прекрасный цветок из своей коллекции. Разумеется, в знак безмерного уважения.  
Диффенбахию.  
Точно.  
Ему понравится.


End file.
